This Shared Instrumentation Grant is to purchase an Applied Biosystems SOLiD 3 System for high-throughput DNA sequencing. High-throughput sequencing is important to many ongoing research projects at the Indiana University School of Medicine examining the genetic basis of alcoholism, Parkinson disease, osteoporosis, and other major diseases that affect millions of people. This technology is important to find the functional variants associated with these diseases, to analyze the transcriptome and regulatory micro-RNAs to understand mechanisms of action, to analyze DNA-protein interactions both for transcription factor binding and for histone modifications (ChIP-Seq), to examine DNA methylation and its role in disease, and to study the gut or oral biome in disease. The instrument will, therefore, contribute greatly to progress in our understanding of common diseases.